chinlim_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Marveka
'''Ralph Mareveka '''is one of Chinlim Saga's main characters along with Eugene Lamboccea, Edgar Carter, and Josh McLaughlin. Ralph is a 4th-grade high school student at West Cross High school who commonly has extraordinary experiences not typical of conventional small-world life on Chinlim, Calodoro, with his friends, Eugene, Carter, and Josh. Ralph is generally depicted as kind-hearted, intelligent, trustworthy and patient, and is considered to be the third most attractive male in his class by the girls. However, he has been prone to anger and violent outbursts in the past, usually around someone he harbours an intense dislike for, such as George Flores and his cronies. Ralph is described as the most athletic out of all of his immediate friends, as he used to play as the quarterback for the third grade football team. He is the leader of team Scorch. Ralph is outspoken in expressing his distinct lack of esteem for other people and their influences, which sometimes causes his friends to be frustrated by his nihilism. He is also a junior doctor at Silverpine Reserve Hospital, in Lathrup, The Buhler, where he works in combination with attending high school. As well as this, he also was a conservative radio and public access host but has since changed his political views, and now no longer does either, but is a YouVider in his spare time, as well as hosting a Liberal news show, The Liberty Rebels. Ralph's father Darren works as a geologist in Bison and his step-mother Carolina works as saleswoman at Emilin 11, a beauty store at BlueValley Mall, Rolette . He briefly had a step-father in "Marhlen Bank Clubhouse', named Sean. However, Carolina and Darren got back together three episodes later, after Ralph lied and told the former that Sean roofied him and his sister, Cheryl. Sean was supposedly arrested, although for an reason unrelated to what Ralph said to Carolina, as about four episodes later Josh told him, Eugene and Carter that he saw him being taken away in a police car near his house when he was on the way to school that morning. Background Ralph Marveka Mannerisms Criminal Record Driving Leadership Alter-ego Talents Appearance Ralph is mostly shown wearing a brown leather jacket with red lining and dark blue skinny jeans. Under his jacket, he wears a white T-shirt. Sometimes, he can been seen wearing a West Cross High varsity jacket instead. He is also seen wearing a dark blue suit for special occasions. He has jet black hair which is either styled into a long fringe to the left or slicked back. In some episodes, however, his red and blue hat covers his hair instead. He is also noted to have distinctive eyes, which are remarked by many other characters as a deep, cobalt blue. In the past, when Ralph, Eugene, Carter, and Josh asked Marshmallows to draw a group portrait of them for an Art project, he portrayed Ralph's eyes brown instead, and when he asked him why, Marshmallows said that he assumed that the former was wearing contact lenses, as he didn't believe his dark blue eyes were a natural color, and that brown looked more realistic. Nevertheless, this claim has not been disproven, and further evidence supporting this claim is that Cheryl does not share his unusual shade of blue eyes or any of his other siblings for that matter, and neither does his father Darren or mother Skye. Apart from his distinctive eyes, the rest of Ralph's features are fairly average, although it is confirmed by multiple other characters that he is attractive, with Rebecca thinking he is "smoking hot", with even Teoni Ramirez, ranked the second hottest girl at West Cross High, said that Ralph was "cute", when she walked past him and some other male students. Despite being muscular, Ralph still has a slim figure, although Eugene said that this was mostly because of sporadic anorexia. He is described as having light olive skin with a slight tan, and Lilac says he looks "obviously Itulukain", as did her parents upon first meeting him, without any prior knowledge of this. Ralph is considered to the most stylish and fashionable out of Scorch, and frequently his clothing decisions are what Eugene, Carter and to some extent, Josh, will wear, as to show they're part of the same group. He often wears dark and leather clothes, along with ear piercings and eyeliner, as it is a new trend set by the more outgoing males in Chinlim, and also because Ralph sometimes hangs out with the goth kids at West Cross High, as they also wear black make-up not, which is not commonly associated with males. Personality Despite his outgoing and prominent personality, Ralph is argubly the most tender and sensitive of the four main characters. He is shown to have more emotional reactions than the majority of characters, such as dealing with grief and depression. However, in some episodes he doesn't seem to care about people's suffering, and does not acknowledge any pain they might be going through. Ralph is often very moral. He is the person who sticks up for the people who don't have a voice of their own. He isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Even though he is a jock and friends with some people who were, in some ways, considered to be bullies who ridicule and mock others, he is much more concerned with the well-being of others than anything else. He and Sahir Maetov are arguably the only decent jocks at West Cross High, which is seen when Andy Harrods joins the track team, neither of them condone the bullying the rest of the track team engage in, and instead attempt to befriend him. In contrast, Ralph can seen to be cruel, an example would be when Therman Robinson trips over in the hallway, him and Clyde laugh, before the latter gives him a wedgie. Alongside this, Ralph has been known to resort to threatening others, using intimidation tactics to get what he wants. This is evident in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when he, Kenny, Timmy, and Butters challenged the character Miss Information and her shop of alternative medicine, in "Super Best Friends", when he helped battle David Blaine's suicidal cult, and in "The Biggest Douche in the Universe" where he accuses the psychic medium, John Edward, of being a fake. In this episode he also gained possession of his own show (while trying to prove that cold reading was fake) and battled with John Edward in a "Psychic Showdown". He also showed some heroism in "Cherokee Hair Tampons" by stating he would gladly donate a kidney to Kyle, even if it "hurt a whole lot". In "Whale Whores", he was also the only one in South Park to stand up and help whales and dolphins that were being slaughtered by the Japanese. He was angry that the cast of Whale Wars wasn't doing enough to help whales and dolphins and took matters into his own hands. It also shows Stan is a whale and dolphin lover and he tells the Japanese that it was a cow and a chicken that nuked Hiroshima, not a whale and a dolphin, in order to save them all being wiped out by the Japanese. He is usually the one who is unaffected by the many scams, cults, and mass influences that South Park has been subjected to, and has a knack for seeing through falsely glorified practices and celebrities. In "Trapped in the Closet" and "Ass Burgers", he is the only one of the boys shown to believe in scams, cults, and that an alien makes everyone see things normal. Conversely, sometimes Kyle takes on this role, and it is Stan who is the gullible one, such as in "Chinpokomon", or the metrosexual trend in the episode "South Park is Gay!". However, Stan has been shown to have an overwhelmingly clearer understanding of scams and corporate corruption than anyone else in South Park, and has an especially good grasp of the dangers of cults. It is notable that he has a tendency to ridicule, make enemies out of, and/or bring shame to a very large number of celebrities that are shown in a poor light within the show. This may be because his father (Stan's major adult influence) has shown to be rather incompetent and immature, so Stan is suspicious and distrustful of adults. Stan and Kyle's personalities tend to be similar, especially in the earlier seasons, but are not quite interchangeable, and they have developed more distinct and complex personalities during the show's run. Still, they are considered the closest friends out of the four, though Cartman and Kenny do not have a close bond of their own. Stan's depression is also a recurring theme throughout the show. He became terribly depressed when Wendy broke up with him in "Raisins", briefly joining the Goth Kids. Stan also became incredibly depressed and adopted a cynical world view in "You're Getting Old" and "Ass Burgers", where everything to him literally sounded and looked "like shit". In "Ass Burgers", he uses alcohol to make the world seem happier. Family Relationships Team Scorch Eugene Lamboccea Eugene is Ralph's best friend, and the two have been inseperable since the very beginning. Ralph seems to be the only character in the show who gets along with all of the main characters of the show, although he will sometimes have falling outs with others. They have been known to end up working together in numerous situations and are often dragged into the same circumstances due to this. Ralph has saved Eugene's life on several occasions without hesitation, most notably when in the finale of Season 8, when Eugene is coaxed into believing a terror attack by a group of Jeipatish extremists is imminent, and after he is cornered by them on the roof of the BlueValley mall, Ralph jumps onto the leader so that Eugene can get away, scraficing himself in a way. He nearly always defends Eugene when Carter's hatred of him goes over the top. However, Ralph does have a tendicy to agree with Carter on issues not concerning Carter's and Eugene's arguing, such as when he agrees with Carter that Maxium Domination 2 is better than the third film, which irritates Eugene slightly, who disagrees. Ralph often becomes anxious about Eugene when he is tricked by various scams or becomes immersed in his hatred of Carter, doing everything he can to convince him otherwise, as to keep him out of trouble. The running gag is that Eugene is never able to realize this, and often goes too far to try and get back at Carter, which results in both of them sufferring consequences, such as being arrested, much to the frustration of Ralph. They are frequently seen together, or talking to each other, even in the absence of Carter or Josh, making them rather like twins. Also, in the opening credits of the show, they can been seen sitting together. However, their friendship has hit bumps in a number of episodes, where Ralph and Eugene will break up, refuse to talk to each other, only for them to quickly make up and repair their friendship. They have reconciled on-screen in all of these episodes, with only 3 exceptions, although all those times they were shown to be friends in the next episode. One season 12 episode focuses more than any other on their friendship, as a big argument between the two forms the major conflict of the story. However, in the end, they reconcile, with no lasting damage done to the friendship. Ralph also had a great deal of concern when Eugene was voted the ugliest boy in the class, reassuring him he wasn't and that he thought the latter was attractive. Their friendship is so strong that Carter frequently calls them "fags" and has even commented, "You wanna get a room so you guys can make out for a while?", and even Cheryl questions whether their relationship is platonic, and says to Brianna "Which one would be in white?". It is also notable that whenever Ralph has an emotional episode, excessively drinks and doesn't attend school or another event, it is Eugene who gets the most concerned, goes to reprimand and then console him. Edgar Carter Even though Ralph does not really consider Carter a friend, the two are often seen together. Ralph and Carter often hang out by the Stalz promenade, by the River Chinurm, and Carter even comments that it is great that they are hanging out with each other without Eugene, implying that Carter at least would prefer to have a closer friendship with Ralph. Ralph meanwhile seems to be more accepting or at least tolerant of Carter than Eugene and even Josh at times. Even though Carter insults Eugene, Josh, and Marshmallows, he doesn't with Ralph, as he knows that by doing so he could be exiled from the group. He is aware that Ralph is the leader and Alpha figure in Scorch, and would rather try and gain approval than do anything to cause Ralph to hold a negative perception of him. Carter's relationship towards Ralph is one of respect, acknowledgment, and jealousy. He refrains from insulting or demeaning Ralph because he knows he won't get away with it and that Ralph doesn't react in the same way Eugene does. Meanwhile, Ralph has a relatively neutral relationship with him and views him as a friend because of how Carter and Eugene frequently disagree and argue without it having any lasting tension between them. The friendship between the two can be considered the paradigm of an Alpha-Delta relationship, where the Delta, Carter, has a level of respect for the Alpha, Ralph, in order to gain approval from them, elevate their social status and copy their success. However, this doesn't seem to have worked out for Carter, yet he still hangs around with Ralph, hoping that by not insulting him or aggravating like he does with Eugene, he will be able to replicate Ralph's individual successes, despite not sharing similar traits or attributes. While Eugene is often immediately distrustful around Carter's suggestions and offers strong opposition to them, Ralph frequently remains more open-minded and hears him out. Whilst Eugene and Josh often reprimand Carter and oppose many ideas that he comes up with, Ralph is more even-minded in the situation, and more often than not agrees with Carter, even if he doesn't immediately say it. This frequently ends with Eugene and Josh agreeing to go along with Carter, regardless of Ralph offering any support for it. Most of the time, this involves them exploiting someone else, usually Marshmallows, for their own gain or to avoid any negative consequences. Josh McLaughlin Although Josh and Ralph are never seen to share the same bond that Eugene and Ralph do, Ralph sees Josh as a close friend. When Josh is dying, it is Ralph who has the hardest time dealing with it and cannot even bear to see him in the hospital. When Ralph finally realizes that Josh passed away, he feels like he is Josh's worst friend until he hears about Carter's selfishness. The two often hang out with one another when Carter and Eugene get into their arguments and Ralph and Josh don't want to listen to it. Another important aspect of their friendship is that both Ralph and Josh are jock-type characters, and considered the more athletic members of the group. Since Josh is a Sigma, he is able to relate to Ralph, an Alpha, in many ways that Eugene and Carter cannot, such as their individual successes with females, and that Josh gives advice to Ralph about how to strengthen his relationship with Lilac. The Alpha-Sigma relationship between the pair of them benefits them both, as Ralph can converse with Josh on subjects that he couldn't with Eugene or Carter, without feeling there is any tension between them. Josh has never demonstrated in the past any desire to be the leader of Scorch and respects Ralph as group leader, whilst still being able to refrain from subordinating himself in any way. Overall, they are considered to have a friendly relationship, perhaps even more than this, as Josh once stated he gave Ralph a blowjob because they were bored, as well as having referred to Ralph having "a damn good ass" several times, implying sexual intercourse between the two occurred, or at the very least, Josh was able to view the latter's posterior. However, when Ralph breaks down crying in front of Josh because of Eugene's supposed impending death, he doesn't seem to care or even acknowledge the fact that Josh has been in near death situations so the rest wouldn't have to risk their lives. This angers Josh and makes him leave Ralph to go home, only for him to decide against it, and understand why Ralph is so upset. Lilac Tagarelli A recurring topic in the earlier seasons was Ralph's relationship with Lilac Tagarelli. Her first official appearance in the premiere episode of season 1 shows Ralph goes on a date with her, which is later interrupted when the pair are faced with several alien beings who are attempting to abduct Carter. A reoccurring theme in the early seasons of their relationship was that he was the first of the four main characters to have a girlfriend. Despite being in a relationship with her, Ralph continues to secretly have a homosexual affair with Ilrem Arkash, a domestar from Marhlen, which Lilac never discovers. However, she remained relatively skeptical of Ralph throughout most of their relationship, and by the middle of Intermediate year, she suspected Ralph was cheating on her with Brianna. In contrast, Lilac was open to having a polygamous relationship with Ralph and Eugene, although that may be because she was attracted to Eugene before she and Ralph began dating. Lilac dumps Ralph for Hunter early on in their Junior year of High School, which drives Ralph into a state of depression and even causes him to briefly join a local goth clique. After this, the two spent two seasons barely on speaking terms and rarely saw each other when they had to. However, the two still had feelings for each other lingering in the air, as seen in when Ralph worries about getting paired with Lilac on a school project and is jealous when she ends up paired with Eugene. However, at the end of the Season Eleven finale, the two both work together to expose the secret corruption of an a female society and ultimately reconcile at the end, in a near copy of the end scene of the first ever episode: Lilac is about to kiss him, when he vomits in her face. This was the last time he threw up on her, even when she kissed him a few times later in the series. Moestaris Leho "Marshmallows" Sylarn Ralph's friendship with Marshmallows is similar to that of Eugene's. He can be friendly to Marshmallows, hanging out with him and including him within the group, to using him as a scapegoat, along with Carter, Eugene and rarely, Josh, or as a guinea pig for their antics and excluding him from certain events. Although Marshmallows is often seen as gullible and niave, it is implied he is aware of Ralph's view of him, and even tells him that he is a "guy who thinks that the entire planet revolves around him and only cares about his image." Otherwise, whenever Marshmallows stands up to Ralph, he does so towards all the others: "You're all fake and stuck up! The only one of you here with any sense of dignity is Josh!". Marshmallows and Ralph have also had more amicable moments. Ralph has, in the past consoled Marshmallows, like when he defended his speech about loving life rather than hating it. When Marshamallows revealed to him his evil alter-ego, Ralph said he thought it was cool, although he took it to mean that he was coming out of the closet, he said he was okay with it. Although Ralph occassionally engages in bullying him, it is usually only indirect, and not extortionist or social bullying like Eugene and Carter do. Rebecca Suoria As Rebecca is a extended member of Scorch, she is considered to be friends with Ralph. Depsite the two having little one-on-one interaction on screen, they are on good terms and don't seem to have had any conflict with each other. It is implied that she has a crush on him and thinks he's more attractive than her Edgar Carter, when her and him are dating. Stan down and tried to kiss him. This was most likely because all the girls were acting like whores during the episode. Aside from the aforementioned instance, they have not interacted one-on-one. However, in "Butterballs", after Stan voiced his dissatisfaction over bullying, Red congratulated him, saying "at least someone in this school has some balls." Sonja Gallasparian Nicole Hogan Nirmayla Saihinkumadar Craig Traynor Clyde Dashinsen Hunter Edgeler Tyhler Turner Kelvin Sukua Naomi Klein Brianna Lloc Category:Template documentation